


Ukr - Father

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kryptonian!Carter, Kryptonian!Cat, Kryptonian!Lucy, Lucy x Alura, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Ukr!Lucy, angst with fluff, family fic, majorly judging you, or maybe fluff with angst, romantic!kalex, this has gotten out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10008308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Lucy goes to see James at CatCo, while there she finds someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story sparked a new headcanon. That headcanon being that in Kryptonian society that Ieiu was simply for the more feminine power position and the more masculine power position was to be called Ukr by their children, such as Lucy and Alura’s then the person holding the more masculine position, in their case Lucy’s military position, would become known as Ukr or Father and Alura, holding the more feminine power position would be Ieiu or Mother. Conversely if Astra and Non had a child then Non would be considered Ieiu and Astra would be considered Ukr, because Astra is of a higher rank in the military.

Lucy shows up at CatCo to get James back, to resurrect their relationship that she’s almost positive will never amount to what she’s lost. She’s barely said two words to him when his office door opens. “Kara,” he says and though she hasn’t turned before she does then.

“Kara,” she breathes quietly, eyes drinking in the sight of the woman before her. “Kara, kir ukhirghim,” she says, the language she hasn’t spoken in years falling past her lips without hesitation.

“Ukr,” Kara says, eyes filling with tears.

Lucy moves forward, hand rising to cup Kara’s cheek, brushing away the tears that trail from crystal blue eyes. “Oh, my darling,” she whispers, “I’ve spent so long looking for you.”

Bringing a hand up Kara covers Lucy’s against her cheek, “Nahn voiehd vrroshokh?”

Smiling at the sound of their native tongue, Lucy nods, “Gehd nahn. Khap nahn otem.”

Without another word Kara collapses into Lucy’s arms, “I missed you. I’ve missed you so much, Father.”

Behind them James Olsen promptly faints.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lucy to meet Alex.

Alex looks up when she hears Kara’s voice approaching, a smile playing at the edges of her lips, “Hey, baby,” she says, leaning up to steal a kiss from the younger woman, even as Kara leans down. The blonde woman is practically vibrating with energy as she kisses her fiance, “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Kara laughs at the words, “Alex, you’ll never believe-” she shakes her head, “I went to talk to James-” she glances down at her feet to make sure they’re still firmly on the ground, they are but barely, “You won’t believe who was there.”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, breathe,” Alex tells Kara, their fingers tangled together as Kara drops into a chair beside Alex. “Now,” she says when Kara’s finally calmed down a bit, “tell me what’s going on.”

“My Ukr, Alex,” Kara says quietly, voice barely above a whisper, just loud enough that the woman at her side can hear.

“Your father?”

Kara nods rapidly, smiling up at the waitress who sets her usual sticky bun and pumpkin spice coffee in front of her, “Thanks, Jenna.”

“No problem, Kara,” the redhead says with a smile, giving Kara and Alex’s linked hands a sneer that makes Alex glare at her.

“What about your father?”

“She’s here.”

“She's-whoa, wait, your father was a woman?”

Kara laughs, “Yes, you know this, you've seen drawings of her.”

Alex tilts her head, the knowledge that Kryptonian daughters took the name of their fathers until they married occurring to her just as she remembered that Kara’s name until they married was still Kara Lucy-El, “Lucy-El?”

“Exactly, Jor-El and Zor-El’s older sister.”

“And I never let them forget it either,” a new voice says, laughter and happiness clear. “Kara, who’s your friend?”

Kara looks up, smiling at the woman beside their table, Lucy’s green eyes sparkle, “Father,” she says with a wide grin, “this is Alex,” she pauses a second, “my life mate. We are set to be bound in two months.”

Lucy looks Alex over, observing the younger woman’s tensed shoulders, her protective air as she observes Lucy in kind, “Alexandra Danvers, ma'am,” Alex says, holding out her hand, “I've heard a lot about you.”

Slowly Lucy smiles, grasping Alex’s hand in a grip just on the human side of firm and finds herself impressed when Alex doesn't flinch, instead tightening her own grip. “A pleasure to meet you, Alexandra, I look forward to hearing about you.”

“Alex, please,” the younger woman says quietly, she motions to a chair, “please, join us. We’re about to have lunch.”

Lucy settles into a chair across from her daughter, “I look forward to it.” Her eyes turn to focus on Kara then, “So,” she says quietly, “how have you been, sweetheart?”

In that instant Alex watches Kara light up in a way she hasn't seen in ages, maybe ever. She rattles on for ten minutes about everything she's done and the life she's built, that they've built together. Then she pulls Alex into it, the two of them explaining how their relationship changed and grew as they grew from teenagers to adults, from foster sisters to lovers and soon to wives. They spend the next two hours just talking with Lucy and Alex finds herself a little in awe of the woman who saved her daughter and nephew but had to watch her planet die. She watches the way Kara looks at Lucy in complete adoration and love, like Lucy is her hero and Alex hopes that if she and Kara ever have children they'll look at her the way that Kara looks at her Ukr.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds someone and has to tell Kara and Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is completely AU from the show apparently and the time line is so screwed but yeah, I hope you guys still enjoy :)

With Lucy back in her life Kara seems to smile even more than normal, it makes Alex smile. The older Danvers finds nothing odd in coming home from a long day at the DEO to find Kara and Lucy and now Cat, Kara having finally come clean about a long kept secret there, piled on their couch. Tonight Alex knows will be one of those nights but tonight she’s nervous.

“I could come with you,” J’onn says.

Alex shakes her head, “No, this is something I have to do.” She glances into the medical bay, “Just keep an eye on her, I’ll probably be back with three visitors shortly.”

J’onn nods, “She’ll be fine, go tell Supergirl and her Ukr.”

Nodding Alex moves away from him, glancing back only once at the tall dark and comatose Kryptonian they’d pulled from an evac pod two hours before. Quietly she whispers, “You better fight for them, Alura, they don’t deserve to get you back just to lose you.”

* * *

 

Alex slips her key into the lock on the door to her and Kara’s apartment, a deep sigh rushing past her lips. When she pushes the door open she pauses at the sight in her living room. Kara is stretched out on the couch, head resting in Lucy’s lap and legs tossed carelessly across Cat Grant’s lap, Alex smiles, “Don’t you three look cozy,” she mutters only to instantly be shushed by all three women on the couch. Glancing at the tv she sighs quietly, “ _ Steel Magnolias  _ again,” she murmurs.

Making her way to the kitchen, deciding she can stall a few moments more on the new she has to deliver, Alex pulls a water bottle from the fridge, taking a long drink. Turning she makes her way to the living room, glancing at the tv and determining the movie has only just started. “Guys,” she says to the same shushing effect as before.

Lifting the remote she cuts the tv off, “Hey!”

“Alex!”

Cat is the only one who doesn’t give a chastising comment, instead she says to Kara and Lucy, “I believe Alexandra has something to say.”

“Alex?” Kara asks carefully, sitting up between Cat and Lucy, reaching out for Alex’s hand. “Alex, what’s going on?”

Sighing quietly Alex begins slowly, “I had to be sure,” she says gently. “I’ve known for two hours and I’m so sorry but I had to be sure.” She looks up at Kara, “You are my everything, Kara, I never want you to be hurt. And Lucy,” Alex looks to the other woman, “I can’t,” she shakes her head, “you are Kara’s Ukr and I’ve come to love you as my own family.”

“Alex,” Kara says, “Alex, what have you wanted to tell us?”

Alex draws in a deep breath, blows it out slowly then meets Kara’s eyes, “We found Alura, Kara. We found you Ieiu.”

“What?” Lucy questions, the first of the aliens able to voice her thoughts, “What do you mean you found Alura?”

Alex sinks down to sit on the coffee table, “A Kryptonian evac pod was found two hours ago. Inside was a woman, still in stasis. We took her to the DEO and I ran the full battery of tests on her. Its Alura.”

Kara’s eyes are filled with tears and Alex wants to reach for her but she’s afraid her touch will be rebuked. Instead Kara throws herself into Alex, arms wrapping tightly around her fiance’s neck. Alex wraps Kara up tightly in her own arms, “I’ve got you,” she whispers.

Lucy has been staring since the announcement and finally she question, “Can we see her?”

“Yes,” Alex says with a nod, “J’onn is with her at the DEO. She hasn’t woken up yet.”

The smaller brunette is already moving towards the balcony doors, “I’m going.”

“Me too,” Cat says, following after Lucy.

“Us too,” Kara says, extracting herself from Alex and following after her Ukr and Aunt. “Let's go,” she says once in her suit with Alex standing on her boots. Alex tucks her face against Kara’s neck to protect against the wind and closes her eyes, happy that telling her family went so well.

* * *

 

When Kara sets them down on the landing deck of the DEO Lucy and Cat have already disappeared inside of the facility. Gently Kara tugs on Alex’s arm as the older woman makes to move away, “Thank you,” she says quietly, her forehead resting against Alex’s. “I know you wouldn’t have kept it from me if you didn’t think it was for the best. I trust you, Alex, with everything that I am, you know that.”

Alex nods slightly, “I know,” she says, voice barely more than a whisper, “I know you do but this is your family, Kara. Your mother that you thought was dead, that we all did. And even if it wasn’t long, if it was only for a couple hours, I kept it from you.”

Cupping Alex’s cheek, thumb brushing away a stray tear, Kara shakes her head, “Two hours, Alex, is nothing when you’re giving me back someone whom I’ve missed for twelve years. Those few hours you took to make sure that Jeju was who you believed she was and that she was healthy, that’s nothing to the years you’ve just given me to spend with her, years I never thought I’d have. Years I thought were just pipe dreams, Alex, are all right there now.”

A slow smile is creeping across Alex’s features as Cat rushes towards them, “Kara, Alura is waking up,” she says hurriedly.

Kara looks panicked for a moment, “Go,” Alex says quietly, “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Smiling Kara leans forward and presses her lips to Alex’s before rocketing off down the hallway with her aunt on her heels. Alex just stands watching after them for a moment, her mind drifting back to when she learned who Cat truly was to Kara.

_ Alex sits by Kara’s side, her hand tucked carefully around the other woman’s, her eyes closed, forehead resting against their joined hands. Her heart is pounding even though she knows that Kara is healing, is getting better. She’s been terrified from the moment Clark landed on the balcony, Kara’s battered and broken body cradled in his arms. The hand beneath her own begins to twitch, fingers flexing against her own, “Kara,” she says quietly, her head popping up to observe the woman in front of her. _

_ “Alex,” Kara says, voice raspy and broken. _

_ “I’m here, baby,” Alex says quietly, reaching out to brush a lock of blonde hair away from Kara’s eyes. “I’m here.” _

_ “How long?” Kara questions, attempting to sit but being pushed back into a lying position by Alex. _

_ “About four hours now, you should probably stay under the sun lamps for another few hours. J’onn said we could keep one of them here.” _

_ “Alex, I need to call Cat.” _

_ Alex shakes her head, “Kara, Cat Grant is not the most important person in the world. She can handle a few hours -” _

_ “Alex, she’s my aunt. She’s Kryptonian, like me and Ukr,” she looks at Alex then, “she’s Kryptonian, Aunt Astra’s wife.” _

Alex sighs, she’s been doing that an awful lot tonight, and then makes her way through the winding corridors of the DEO towards med bay. When she reaches the window looking into the room she stops and a slow smile creeps across her features. Inside the room Cat is standing at the edge of Alura’s bed, arms folded across her chest as she observes the three people before her. Kara is on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around Alura and Alura’s holding her just as tightly while Lucy, though the smallest of them all is holding both her daughter and her wife just as tightly as she can, Kara sandwiched between her parents.

The soft clearing of a throat beside her makes Alex hurriedly wipe away the few stray tears that have escaped her eyes. “Supergirl looks happy,” J’onn says simply.

“The happiest,” Alex says quietly, smiling as she watches her fiance rest her head on Alura’s shoulder and tuck herself there, content.

“Why don’t the two of you take a couple of days off, I’ll handle things around her for that time.”

“J’onn -”

“It’s two days, Alex, a skirt won’t kill me in two days.”

“Reactron might.”

J’onn shakes his head, “If I need help I’ll call,” he says, “I promise.”

Finally Alex nods, then on impulse hugs him, “Thank you, J’onn,” she says before turning and making her way into med bay.

When she enters the room three sets of eyes turn to her, Kara’s eyes remaining closed as she nestles into her Ukr and Ieiu. “Ieiu,” she says without opening her eyes, “this is my betrothed, Alexandra Danvers. Alex, this is my Ieiu, Alura.”

Alex smiles, “It’s wonderful to meet you,” she says politely, a slight bow to her posture, in formal Kryptonian greeting.

Alura looks confused for a moment and Alex gives a slight head tilt before saying in Kryptonian  _ <<It is nice to meet you.>> _

Kara’s eyes pop open then and she looks down at Alura, <<I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.>>

<<It is fine, darling,>> Alura tells her daughter quietly. <<I am only happy to see you alive and well,>> she glances to Alex, <<and loved. That is all I ever wanted for you.>>

Kara tucks herself back against her Ieiu with a small smile while Alex looks at them, standing shoulder to shoulder with Cat, who she distinctly sees brush away a small tear. Feeling brave or stupid, Alex will never be able to truly say which, she wraps her arm around Cat, giving the other woman a gentle (for a Kryptonian) squeeze. Cat glances at her, glare in place but something in the look Alex gives her makes her relax into the hold, and lean even slightly against Alex. Another member of their family home, but oh how many are still missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kryptonian!Lucy meets her daughter Kara on earth. Fluff-Angsty reunion.
> 
> Translations:  
> Kir ukhirghim - little bird  
> Ukr - father (but i’m going on the headcanon in my head that father is what all second parents on Krypton were referred to regardless of gender)  
> Nahn voiehd vrroshokh - is this reality  
> Gehd nahn. Khap nahn otem - it is. I am here


End file.
